NaWenWenTsu Week 2017!
by SplatterGirl
Summary: ...Did you not read the title? Shout out: Dragon Lord Draco. He edited all of my one-shots. Shout out to him, he deserves cake and ice cream for everything he's done for me. NaWen. WenTsu. Hints: CheMeo, FraXus, GaLe, etc.
1. Day 1: Group Assignment

**Hey everyone :)! You read the title correctly, NaWen Week and for some odd reason I'm apart of it.** **Super excited!! This was really fun to write for!!** **AU one-shot.**

 **Shout out: Dragon Lord Draco. He edited all of these one shots and bless his soul for that! Go give him hugs from me!**

 **Question for the day: Are you all ready for school time? I know I'm not.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima, Funimation, Crunchyroll, and other websites own it. Enjoy!**

 ***~Wendy POV~***

The bell had just rung for third period and I gathered my stuff from English. The walk to my next class, Design History, wasn't too long thankfully. And, yes, Design History is just as boring as it sounds. But, it looks good to a college, so I signed up for it. The class was small enough that Freshman like myself, Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors could all take it.

Once I made it there, I took a random seat and waited for the teacher to come in. I only really knew Chelia, but she was talking to her boyfriend, Romeo, and I didn't want to disturb them. I knew others, but we didn't talk too often in school.

"Ok, students, listen up." Mr. Clive spoke as everyone quieted down. "Ms. Vermillion and I agreed that we would do a group assignment for the end of the first semester. Your assignment is to make notes on the chapters we've studied, create a video to go along with it, and explain everything. The video must be 4-5 minutes long. No more than that or points will be taken off. You have this weekend and all of next week to finish it. Turn it in on Monday. You may choose your partner. If there are any questions, come and ask me."

My jaw dropped when he said choose your partners. I barely knew any of these people and the one person I did know would work with her boyfriend.

I looked around the room and everyone seemed to be paired up already, except for one Junior.

Natsu Dragneel.

I'm sure he's nice to hang out with out of school, but he seems to be a slacker who doesn't care about his grades, or people in general. His "friends" must've left him to partner with other people.

Trying to make the first step at being his partner, I sat down beside him. "Hey." I smiled at him.

He looked at me with a blank expression on his face, before muttering, "Hi."

 _'Geez, no need to be so excited.'_ Were my thoughts at the time.

"Since you don't have a partner and I don't have a partner, I was thinking that we could be partners for the project..?" I held my breath after I asked.

Natsu looked at me again and shrugged, so I took it as a yes.

I smiled widely, "Great!" I wrote my contact information on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Here's my phone number," he took it then gave me his on another sheet.

Since it was Friday, I went home, did most of my homework, ate dinner, talked with my mom a little bit, stayed up late watching Netflix before I went to bed.

Saturday morning I woke up and decided to put some effort into the project. We had eight days to get it done and turned in after all. I grabbed my phone and texted Natsu.

 **9:43 a.m**

 **Me: Hey! I was wondering if you are free tomorrow. Maybe we could meet up at the library and get started on notes or something?**

Four hours go by and I still haven't heard anything from him. I didn't think much of it. I gave him the benefit of doubt, maybe he was busy or something. The rest of the day he didn't reply.

The next morning when I woke up I saw a text from Natsu.

 **12:48 a.m**

 **Natsu: I'm not doing anything. Sunday (today lol) sounds good. Meet you there at 10. Kay?**

I found it kind of weird that he texted me at midnight, but shrugged it off. It was only seven so I had plenty of time to get ready.

 **7:08 a.m**

 **Me: Okay. 10:00 sounds good. I'll probably stop for something to eat. Want anything?**

I asked him if he wanted something to eat, so it wouldn't be totally awkward. I was going to pay for it all.

 **8:03 a.m**

 **Natsu: Yeah. Breakfast sounds good :)**

He didn't say thank you, but I wasn't going to get upset about not getting a thanks. Maybe he would thank me when I got there.

At 10 I got to the library, but I didn't see Natsu.

 _'Maybe he's going to be late..?'_

I waited for an hour and ended up eating all of the food. I was getting impatient, but kept my composure and texted him.

 **11:43 a.m**

 **Me: Hey... I'm at the library.** **Where are you?**

 **11:56 a.m**

 **Natsu: Sorry. Something came up. Start without me, okay? I'll catch up.**

Red flags started going off in my head, but I let it go.

We learned 15 chapters in total that semester and I decided to give myself the extra chapter; group project chivalry.

I got notes for three chapters finished, the basic layout for my notes, and got some ideas for the video. It was around 6 p.m and I decided to call my mom and go home.

I passed out without any dinner and woke up, then did my usual morning routine.

I walked to school and did my usual school work until I got to third period. Everyone was sitting by their partners since we would be working on the project in class. I sat by Natsu and got out my laptop.

"Okay, so I split the chapters up so you get seven and I get eight. You can start on your notes and I'll get started on the video. After you catch up then you can do the rest, okay?" He nodded at my plan and got started on his notes. Every once in awhile I would catch him looking at me. A blush crept up on my cheeks, but I kept working.

At some point he started goofing off and that's when I realized Natsu was an awful partner.

Natsu went to other groups and bothered them. Some of his friends started goofing off with him and I could tell their partners were in the same boat as me.

Levy, who was Gajeel's partner, broke her pencil after trying for a good 3 minutes to get him to help her with something. Loke's partner, Lucy, eventually gave up and put her head down in frustration. Even Romeo started acting silly and Chelia just rolled her eyes.

We all gave each other this look that said, 'I feel bad for you and myself.'

The four of us grouped together somehow and ended up exchanging and comparing notes. The end of the third period bell rung sooner than I thought and I had completed a third of the video. We hadn't gotten much progress done. I had completed three notes and a third of the video. If we wanted extra credit, we could make it into an audio. I doubted Natsu knew it wasn't mandatory, so I told him he could record his notes on his own time.

I went home and plopped down on my bed. I finished two more notes (5 in total) and texted Natsu again.

 **5:26 p.m**

 **Me: I finished five notes already. How many have you done?**

 **5:32 p.m**

 **Natsu: I've done two.** **I'll do more when we meet up on Wednesday.**

I didn't remember agreeing to do anything on Wednesday, but shrugged it off.

 **5:36 p.m**

 **Me: O.K We're meeting up at the library, right?**

 **5:40 p.m**

 **Natsu: Yeah. At 5**

Wednesday rolls along and I go to the library at 5. Once again, he doesn't show. I was tired of him not showing up without a proper excuse.

I formed a group message with Levy, Lucy, and Chelia. Levy, Lucy and I were already friends before the project so I had their numbers.

 **5:38 p.m**

 **Me: Are your partners not showing up for when you're supposed to meet at too?**

 **Lucy: Yeah! Loke and I were supposed to meet up at a café, but he never showed.**

 **Chelia: Tell me about it! Romeo was supposed to come over my house to talk about notes two hours ago!**

 **Levy: I feel your pain. Me and Gajeel were supposed to meet at the park yesterday and he stood me up.**

Our conversation lasted for a few minutes before we all said bye. I stayed at the library until 9:30 p.m and got all of my notes done and half of the video finished. My mom, Grandeeney, came and picked me up from the library.

As soon as I got home, I called up Natsu to ask why he bailed out on me again. Like I said before, I was tired of him not showing up without an excuse or anything.

"Hey Natsu, can I ask something?"

"Shoot." His voice sounded like he was worried and didn't want to answer any of my questions.

"Why do you keep cancelling out on me? I get that you might be busy, but the least you could do is work on your half at home. I've already finished my notes and half of the video." I didn't want to sound rude or like I was complaining. I was lucky to have a partner at all, considering that I'm a Freshman and he's a Junior.

I heard him sigh from the other end of the line. "I know and I'm sorry about that. I'll explain it all on Friday, ok?"

It was my turn to sigh, but I agreed anyway. "Yeah, ok. Anyways, I'll send you the video so you can finish the rest of it. We can record audio on Saturday at the library at 11. Ok?" I formed another plan off the top of my head and thank my lucky stars he agreed.

Friday come by faster than I thought and I came into third period with a smile on my face. The due date was on Monday and we were almost done. Of course, that was me anticipating that Natsu had finished his notes and the video.

I sit down beside him and we talk for a bit before getting down to business.

"So, why did you keep missing out on meet ups?" I asked him.

Natsu sighed and looked down. "I was studying and finishing up other work. Wendy, you're the first person that hasn't left me in a group assignment. Others would give up on me and find another partner. I have a lot of late work and studying to catch up on, so I had to do all that first. My dad talked with me and said I needed to stop hanging with the friends that I have and hang with more people like you."

I blushed at his speech and thought it was cute and sweet.

"I'm glad you're studying and finishing up all of your work. I'm really happy for you, Natsu." I gave him a little hug to emphasize my point.

"Anyways, have you finished the video and your notes?" I asked him, hopeful for a yes.

"Yeah, I did." He opened his laptop and showed me all of his work. His notes were so clean and got straight to the point. The video was fantastic and beautifully made. Saying I was shocked was an understatement and I don't have any other words to explain how I felt.

"All we have to do is record our notes, explain them, and we're done." Natsu said and I smiled brightly. We gave each other a high five, a fist bump, and even a pat on the back as if we had felt each other's pain. And then we just took an easy break day. Well, I did, Natsu was working on his Math homework from three weeks ago.

The lunch bell rang and I walked out with Natsu.

"Hey, can I meet you on Saturday at your house instead of the library?" It wasn't too weird and I did know him, so I agreed and gave him my address.

The next day, Natsu rings our doorbell around 10 a.m. My mom didn't know who he was at first and thought he was my boyfriend.

"You and your boyfriend have fun, Wendy. I'll go make some snacks." I blushed at her words and Natsu shrugges it off.

After an hour of recording, editing, and eating, we finished. It was such a relief to know that you had finished your work for a boring, but difficult, class. We talked for a bit about classes and other random topics. After getting to know him, Natsu's not that bad of a person.

"I was wondering if you could meet me at the school library during lunch on Monday." Natsu asked me out of nowhere.

"Okay." It was kind of suspicious, but I didn't say anything.

On Monday, we turn in our project and the grades would be posted on Friday. Like Natsu asked, I went to the school's library during lunch. It's where I went to eat lunch anyway since the Cafeteria was way too loud for me. I looked around and Natsu was nowhere to be seen. I sighed out in frustration and grabbed the first book of the Harry Potter series. I had read all of them, but I liked re-reading the series.

Most of the pages were blank except for one which read:

 **Will**

I shrugged it off and grabbed the next one.

 **You**

It was getting kind of creepy and I put that one back and grabbed the third one.

 **Go**

When I reached for the fourth one, I thought someone was pranking me.

 **Out**

By then I was mentally freaking out, but was determined to read at least one Harry Potter book and got hold of the fifth book.

 **With**

I was scared of the sixth and final one, but read it anyway.

 **Me?**

Once I realized what the message was I dropped the sixth book and turned around to see Natsu holding a rose for me.

"I know that I'm not the most qualified person to be your boyfriend, but I'm hoping that you'll say yes. Over the short period of time that I've known you, I've developed feelings that could only be described as love. So will you go out with me?" Natsu asked nervously, and I thought about it for a second.

It was a rough time with him being my partner, but he's changing. Not only with his work, but also in his attitude. He's more open and kind to me than before.

"Yes, I'll go out with you." I took the rose and smiled at him.

Maybe this group assignment wasn't such a bad idea.


	2. Day 2: Werewolf Mates

**I didn't explain NaWen Week, did I? NaWen Week is the where an author posts a one-shot every day** **for one week. This started yesterday, July 23 until July 29. If you don't read the Authors Notes... then you'll be confused. Very confused.**

 **Question of the Day: Do you guys like these long one-shots? I don't mind writing for them at all. Just tell me when you review. If you review, cause I know alot of you that don't do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima, Funimation, Crunchyroll, and other websites own it. Enjoy!**

 **Pairing:** **Smarter! Werewolf! Natsu x Slightly older! Wendy. Hints of Werewolf! Romeo x Chelia.** **AU in a way. Sort of.. ish.**

 ***~Natsu POV~***

I strolled along the halls of the castle, lost in thought.

In three days it will be my 17th birthday and I need a bride to become king. You see, I'm a werewolf or more precisely, a werewolf noble. Nobles are a bit like kings and queens, but instead of ruling a kingdom, you rule a world. My world being Earth.

My younger brother, Romeo, wasn't old enough to become king, as he's only fifteen.

"Bro!" Speak of the devil. I turned around with a raised eyebrow. "I heard there were a few human girls a little ways beyond here. Want to check it out before the rogues get there?" Romeo asked me. I could tell from his movements alone that he was excited and wanted to see these humans.

The rogues that he was referring to were werewolves that didn't belong to a pack and became wild. All packs were under a nobles control as long as the pack was in the nobles world.

I shrugged. "Sure. There's nothing to do here anyways." His smile got bigger and he dragged me to a forest clearing where we saw four human females.

One had blonde hair and brown eyes who was reading a book next to another which had short blue hair with brown eyes. Another had pink hair with blue eyes, she seemed to be staring at the stars along with another girl. The other girl was beautiful to say the least. She had long, dark blue hair and dazzling hazel eyes.

I glanced over at Romeo who was practically drooling at the pink girl. Does my little brother have a crush?

"Close your mouth, Rom. Who knows what could fly in." I couldn't contain my smirk as he snapped out of his dream world and glared at me.

"I want the pink haired girl. We can eat the other three." Romeo spoke, suddenly getting serious.

"Other two." I corrected him.

"Huh?"

"I want the one with dark blue hair." I told him.

He shrugged and focused his attention back to the group. At the same time we shifted causing a loud crack of our bones to scare the group.

Romeo and I stalked towards the group, myself going towards the girl with hazel eyes.

The blue haired girl was trying to whack me with her purse, but I dodged every time. At one point, I grabbed her purse with my mouth and threw it in some random direction. She looked at me with fear in her eyes and I suddenly felt sad, as though I was doing the wrong thing. I shook off the feeling and tackled her. She fell unconscious out of fear and I sweatdropped.

 _'Well that was easy..'_ I thought and looked over at Romeo who was licking the pink girl's face and she was laughing. The other two seemed to have ran off. I rolled my eyes and growled so only he would understand me.

Romeo sighed and knocked the girl unconscious. We carried them on our backs, back to the castle. The girl was actually very light and slept peacefully, snoring every once in awhile. I chuckled and trotted towards into the castle.

Once inside, I told one of the maids to change the girl into more appropriate clothes and place her in a room next to mine.

About two hours later, she woke up and looked frightened.

"Calm down, miss. Everything will be alright." I tried to soothe her.

Keyword: Tried.

She jumped out of her bed and started pacing around the room, completely ignoring my instructions. I started get frustrated and stood in her way then grabbed her shoulders to get her attention.

"Stop pacing. I told you everything will be alright, miss." I told her once again and she murmured something. "What was that?" I asked

"Wendy. My name is Wendy." Wendy gave me a small smile and I let go of her shoulders.

"Ok, then, Wendy. I'm Natsu. I'm guessing you're hungry, right?" She nodded vigorously making me laugh as I guided her towards the dining room. Wendy gasped once we entered and I could understand why. The dining room was huge and even had a chandelier. Only two places in the castle had a chandler which was the dining room and the ballroom.

"You like?" I asked her a bit smugly knowing what her answer would be.

"Of course I like it! It's huge!" Wendy exclaimed, looking at the chandelier along with other things.

"Eat whatever you want."

"Really?" She asked me in disbelief and I nodded. I watched her eyes light up as though she was a child and I saw her rumage the shelves until she came across one pantry.

"What's this one?" She asked me.

"Oh, that? It's just where we keep all the candy. We don't go in it often." Wendy looked at me and then the pantry back and forth until she opened the doors. She looked like she was going to drool over the candy. Wendy started scanning the candy choices until she came across one specific candy.

"Are these.." She took a pause to pick them up. "Salted caramel turtles?!"

"Yeah, why? You like them?"

"Like them? I love them! They're my favorite candy in the world! Can I have them? Please?" Wendy begged me for the candy and I just nodded. I laughed when she started jumping up and down in joy, hugging the candy.

"Thank you!" She bear hugged me and I reluctantly hugged back. I'm not a huge fan of hugs and try to avoid them any way possible. I pulled away after a few seconds and looked at Wendy. She was already munching on the candy with chocolate smeared on her face. I laughed once again and grabbed the bag from her hands then held it out of her reach.

"You shouldn't eat all of that in one sitting." I advised her and she rolled her eyes.

"You're not the boss of me! I'm 15!" She retorted back with her cheeks puffed out cutely.

"Wendy, I can't take you seriously with chocolate on your face. Besides, you're in my house and under my rules."

"This isn't your house. You don't look old enough to be by yourself. Where are your parents?" Wendy asked after wiping the chocolate off her face. I could feel my anger consume me and I unconsciously started glaring at her.

"I live here with my brother and that's it. We don't talk about my family. Understand?" I didn't exactly ask as it was more of a command.

Wendy nodded shakily. "Crystal. Yes, sir." Her eyes reflected sadness and once again I felt that same ping of guilt, but this time I couldn't ignore it. I dropped the candy and hugged her against my better judgment.

"I'm sorry." I whispered in her ear and she hugged me back.

"It's ok." We stayed like that for awhile, just hugging each other. She started playing with my hair and I flinched. I didn't like it when people played with my hair, but Wendy seemed to be an honorable exception.

She giggled in my ear, "Your hair is pink. I like it."

"It's salmon." I corrected her and she ignored me, continuing to play with my hair softly.

"What's this all about?" I heard a familiar voice ask from up the stairs. Wendy and I let go of each other awkwardly.

"Nothing," I say hurriedly.

"Mhmm. Anyways, Natsu we need to talk." Romeo rolled his eyes at first, but I followed him into a hallway.

"Listen, your birthday is coming up and you need to find a mate. You don't have much time left." His mood quickly became more serious as did mine.

"Yes, I know. But what do you want me to do? We've checked all the packs on Earth and my mate isn't in any of them."

"Have you maybe considered that maybe your mate isn't a werewolf?" Romeo asked in a tone that I couldn't describe.

"What are you implying?" My voice changed to that of suspicion.

"I'm implying that maybe your mate is human." My eyes widened and I looked away from him.

"That is a very rare case."

"But there is a possibility. You said it yourself. We've checked all the packs on Earth. What else can we do? Face it, Natsu. Your mate is most likely human…" He took a pause and I looked back into his eyes. "Just like mom was."

I bared my teeth at the mention of our mother and Romeo defended himself by glaring at me. He knew how I felt about that topic; he felt the same, after all.

"I'm not asking you to completely immerse yourself in this theory or to stop looking for a werewolf mate. But I am asking-" He stopped himself to put a hand on my shoulder. "-for you to think about it and consider it as a possibility." Romeo walked away leaving me with much to think about.

2 days later~

I had gotten to know Wendy more while also thinking about what Romeo said. I still couldn't accept it; I didn't want the same fate as my father and brothers did.

"Natsu-san." Wendy snapped me out of my thoughts. "I was wondering why there was a ballroom."

"Oh, it's just for special occasions like parties, birthdays, and sometimes holidays. Nothing special." I shrugged.

"You have to invite to one your parties. Please, please, please?" Wendy asked me with puppy dog eyes. I was basically immune to them, but I said yes anyways.

"Thank you!" She yelled and stopped herself from hugging me as she now knew that I didn't like it.

"Since it's your last day here, why don't we use the ballroom tonight?" I asked her, not completely thinking through that idea. But, it was true. I was going to let her free the next morning. I had already explained to her that I'm a werewolf and she took it better than I thought she would.

"Really?"

"Of course. I'll get one of the maids to help you get changed." As soon as I said that, a maid came and swept Wendy away from me. I chuckled and walked down a hall, surprisingly meeting up with Romeo.

"How's the bubblegum chick?" He raised an eyebrow before realizing what I meant.

"Chelia is doing well. Have you thought about what I said?" I sighed at his question and stopped walking. He stopped walking as well and turned to face me.

"I have, but it's hard to believe."

"You need to start believing it soon. The ball for your birthday and hopefully coronation is tomorrow night."

I sighed. "I know, Rom. You shouldn't be stressing over my issues like this."

"You're my brother, it's what I do." He smiled at me and I had to return it.

"Go on lover boy. I'm sure your princess is waiting for you." He blushed but walked towards his room where Chelia must be. I had a good laugh before getting ready for the dance with Wendy.

 **Later that night~**

I was waiting for Wendy patiently when I heard footsteps coming from the top of the stairs. I turned and my jaw dropped at Wendy. She was even more beautiful than she was before. She caught me staring and blushed before…

She tripped and started falling down the stairs. In an attempt to catch Wendy, I ran up the stairs to stop her. She ended up stumbling on top of me somehow and we were tumbling down the stairs together. Once we were down the stairs we burst out laughing, not realizing our positions. We didn't realize that Wendy was accidentally pinning me to the floor. She suddenly blushed and I realized what was going on.

"Sorry!" We both shouted once she got off of me in embarrassment. We had a good laugh out of that as well.

"Well, let us dance." I grabbed Wendy's hand and pulled her up along with myself.

"Eh? But where's the music?" Once she asked, Juvia started playing piano somewhere that Wendy couldn't see her.

We started dancing together for hours until our feet hurt. The entire time we danced Wendy was smiling with a certain glimmer in her eyes. It made me smile as well and our eyes locked a few times. After dancing for so long, we reached the balcony where Wendy started staring at the sky.

"You know what I want to be when I get older?" She asked, not looking at me.

"What would that be?" I stood next to her grinning a smile I haven't had on my face in a long time. She looked me straight in the eyes with a smile I've never seen on anyone before.

"An Astrologer. My parents want me to become a doctor, but.." She paused to take a look at the stars. "I like following my dreams, y'know?" In that moment, when I saw the light of the stars reflecting in Wendy's eyes, I felt an entirely new feeling. I can't explain it.

She looked away from the stars and laughed a bit. "But I'm just talking nonsense."

 _'No you're not. follow your dreams. I'll be right there behing you.'_

"What about you?"

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Don't you have any dreams?"

"To find my mate and become the king." I said with confidence.

Wendy rolled her eyes. "I mean real dreams. You finding your mate or whatever is your destiny, not a dream. What do you wish for?"

I looked down, sadness consuming me. "To find my brothers."

"Your brothers? What happened?" I looked at her, my eyes still reflecting hurt.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't bring up your family."

"No, it's fine. I needed to tell someone anyways." I said before taking a deep breath. "My father was a werewolf like me and my mother was a human. My older brothers, Zancrow and Zeref, were full werewolves. My mother was horrified by them, but kept it a secret to herself. When she was pregnant with me, she had hopes that I would be a human. I ended up as a full werewolf as well. Her dreams were once again crushed but they were destroyed when Romeo was born. He is a half-human, half-werewolf hybrid. My mother was enraged that she didn't get a human nor a daughter and killed my father. My two older brothers escaped and ran far away from Earth. Before she could get to Romeo or I, she was captured and killed in front of me."

I looked at Wendy and her eyes were filled with tears, some rolling down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?"

"It was just that sad." She hugged me and cried on my shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"Calm down. It's not your fault. Oh, you humans, so sensitive." I teased her a bit earning me slap in the arm. "You should get ready for bed. You'll be leaving tomorrow at eight" Wendy nodded, sniffling, before making her way to her room.

That night when I went to bed, I had nightmares of rogues attacking Wendy. They sliced her skin, cut open her stomach and licked all her blood off her bones. Her screams were silent but her tears were visible.

I awoke in a cold sweat and gasped for air. I knew right then that Wendy was my mate. I had been oblivious to the obvious signs and felt like an idiot. I looked at the clock.

 ** _5:47 a.m_**

It's way too early, but I checked on her anyways. To my surprise she was awake with her back to me as she looked outside.

"Grandma, it's me again. I did it. I fell in love. He's a great man, really. He's also a werewolf. His name's Natsu. I have to leave his home today though. I don't think he wants me here." Wendy said aloud with sorrow dripped from every word.

"That's not true." I spoke up and made my presence noticeable. She turned around with shock across her features.

"Natsu-san." Her voice trailed off.

"You don't have to leave. You can stay here. With me. Of course, I don't want you to leave. Wendy," I reached to grab her hands in mine. "You're my mate and I want you to stay here with me forever and always." I placed my forehead on hers. I looked straight into her now glossy eyes.

"Don't cry. Please." I begged her in a quiet voice.

"I-I'm sorry, but I can't help it. I'll stay here with you. I'll be your mate, Natsu-san. Forever and always." I wiped her tears away, my hand still intertwined with hers.

"Good." I kissed her small nose. "I can be happy with you because you're my new dream, Wendy."


	3. Day 3: Mating Season

**Hello :). I'm in a good freaking mood today, so let's gets this ball rolling!**

 **Shout Out: PraetorFable. Thank ypu for answering the question :3. I don't have too much to say other than thanks.**

 **Question of the Day: What is your favorite food? Doesn't matter if it's dessert or candy, as long as you can eat it, it counts.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima, Funimation, Crunchyroll, and other websites own it. Enjoy!**

 **P** **airings: Natsu x Wendy. Hints of: Laxus x Freed, Gajeel x Levy, and Sting x Rogue.**

~No One's POV~*

Natsu laid in bed, staring at his ceiling after a restless sleep. It was 11:54 at night and Happy was sleeping soundly in his miniature bed.

 _'Glad my little buddy's getting better sleep than I am.'_ He laughed quietly at himself before going back into thought.

Once midnight hit, all dominant dragon slayers would go after a mate. From what he knew, only Rogue was submissive. He had a feeling that Wendy was too, but he couldn't be sure until she got a mate and was of age. Gajeel, Sting, Laxus, Cobra, and himself dealt with the pain of Mating Season. Luckily, the other four had mates, leaving Natsu to deal with finding a mate on his own. Mating Season would only last a week.

Natsu watched as clock chimed twelve times, signaling that midnight had approached.

 _'Go after her..'_ A voice suddenly spoke in his mind. Natsu couldn't determine if it was male or female, but he wouldn't assume genders.

 **'Who are you?'** Natsu asked from inside his head, something he would have to get used to doing.

 _'I'm your inner dragon. Ever heard of me?'_ The voice asked in a smart-ass tone.

 **'Of course I have. Only dominant dragons have them. What do ya want?'** Natsu had never heard the voice of his own inner dragon. He's never given into Mating Season or found his mate.

 _'Don't be so rude._ _Anyways, it seems as though you're confused about your feelings._ _Your mate is Wendy Marvell, the sky dragon slayer.'_ The voice sounded dreamy when it spoke of Wendy as though she was the best thing since sliced bread.

 **'Wendy?'** Natsu could only repeat her name in bewilderment. He would've never thought that Wendy would be his mate, but it did make sense. They hung out often and Natsu would protect her with his life. When he did that, he thought it was because she was a fellow dragon slayer.

 _'Yes, the beautiful girl Wendy. Don't you think so?'_

 **'She's cute..'** Natsu trailed off.

 _'I knew it!'_ The voice said in triumph as if it had won the lottery.

 **'That doesn't mean I like her!'**

 _'You're right. You don't. You lllooovvveee her~!'_ The voice coed, irritating Natsu.

 **'Whatever.'** Natsu physically rolled his eyes. **'You're not too convincing, are you?'**

 _'On the contrary, Dragneel.'_ Natsu head started to pound out of nowhere. _'I'm actually quite good at it.'_

Natsu's mind was soon clouded with thoughts and memories of Wendy. The times she's tripped, the times she had asked help to train, when she gathered her own determination and confidence. Each thought made his head hurt as he couldn't be with her to hug and kiss her all he wanted.

 **'What... is this?! What are you... doing to me!?** Natsu yelled in his head, the pain becoming worse each second.

 _'It's not me, it's you. You're resisting your urges and you're in pain because of it._ _Just give in and let Mating Season control you. Nothing bad will come to Wendy, as she is young. Your Mating Season will only last five days instead of the usual seven.'_

 **'Do... you promise?"**

 _'Promise what?'_

 **'Promise...not to hurt her. I couldn't live with myself..if harm.. came to her...'** Natsu said. The pain in his head became unbearable. His head was throbbing and it was more intense than a migraine.

 _'I promise.'_ This time, the voice sounded sincere as though he meant to keep his promise to Natsu.

 **'Good..'** The conversation ended as Natsu gave into Mating Season for the first time.

 **The next morning~**

Wendy looked around the guild in search of the three male dragon slayers. Actually, she was looking for a certain fire mage more so than the others.

 _'Where did they go?'_

As she continued to scan the guild hall, Laxus and Gajeel came into the guild. The two ignored everyone else and went straight towards their mates: Levy and Freed. The two mates just so happened to be sitting next to each other, talking about an ancient language. Wendy rose an eyebrow at the two couples but shook it off.

 _'Maybe they know where Natsu-san is..'_

Wendy made her way to the group, dodging flying barrels and soaring beer mugs.

"Gajeel-nii! Laxus-nii!" She called out to them, getting their attention. "Have you maybe have seen Natsu-san around?"

"Sorry kid. I haven't seen him since yesterday." Gajeel informed her, playing with Levy's hair.

"I haven't seen the idiot either." Laxus replied as he hugged Freed closer to him. The two mates were uncomfortable, but would get used to the discomfort.

"Oh, ok. Thanks anyway." Wendy's expression saddened as she made her way to a bar stool. She sat down with her feet dangling because of her small height.

"What's wrong Wendy?" Carla asked as she sat beside her.

"I can't find Natsu-san anywhere. I wanted to ask him something." She fiddled with the hem of her dress as she looked down.

"Have you finally decided to confess to him?" Carla said, knowing that Wendy would try to deny her affection for the pinkette.

Wendy blushed and shook her head, looking up. "No! It's not like that! I just, I want to know if he likes someone. That's all."

The doors were suddenly burned down and Erza had requipped into an armor. She let her guard back down when she realized the "intruder" was only Natsu.

"Natsu, what did I tell you about burning down the do-" Before the redhead could finish her statement, Natsu ran to the bar where Wendy sat. Not expecting this, Wendy stayed frozen in her spot. Natsu didn't attack her like she thought he would. Instead, he quickly picked her up, sat her down in his lap, wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. Natsu wore a smile on his face while Wendy had confusion masking hers.

"Uhm, Natsu-san..? Are you feeling ok?" Wendy asked, looking at his hands that were around her waist.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be ok?" Natsu asked, burying his face in her hair.

 _'Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because you're hugging me in front of everyone?'_ Wendy thought sarcastically in her mind.

"Nevermind. Can you please let go?" She squirmed a bit to get out of his grasp. Natsu only tightened his grip and growled.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll leave me."

"I won't go anywhere. I promise." Wendy smiled as her cheeks unknowingly heated up.

"Hmm, ok. Just don't go too far." Reluctantly, Natsu put Wendy down. He wanted his mate to be happy and if walking by herself did, then so be it.

"Oi! Wendy!" Freed called out to her as Levy was waving for her to sit with them. Jet and Droy had stayed at home, knowing the epic beatdown they would get from Gajeel if they didn't. Wendy sat beside them with a huge smile on her face, knowing that Natsu liked her. At least, she thought he did.

Natsu watched from afar, knowing Wendy would be safe with the other mates. He sat besides Laxus and Gajeel, the two having to get off of their mates because of their complaints.

"Welcome to the Dragon Slayer Mates Club!" Levy said with enthusiasm obvious in her voice.

"Dragon Slayer.. mates..?" Wendy repeated confusingly.

"Yes, the dragon slayers choose their mates only once a year. Levy and I were chosen last year and mates are for life apparently." Freed explained in better detail.

"Rogue is Sting's mate making you Natsu's mate. I was hoping for another girl." Levy winked at her. Wendy and Freed laughed and started up a random conversation.

The dragon slayers that sat a couple tables away watched their respective mates in silence. Every once in awhile someone would try to talk to their mates, but they would growl loudly until they left. Wendy was startled by this at first, but soon got used to it.

Natsu paid close attention to Wendy. Every detail that he'd never noticed before was brought into plain sight. The way her eyes would light up when she spoke. How her lips would move animated like as she talked. Her hair would bounce with her while she moved. Everything about her was perfect. How had he not noticed before?

"Good job, Salamander." Gajeel's voice rang in Natsu's ears. "You finally found your mate."

"I'm surprised it's Wendy of all people." Natsu growled at Laxus' statement. "Either way, I'm still glad you've got a mate."

Natsu muttered a quick 'thanks', still infatuated by Wendy. Suddenly, she got up and walked away from the table. Natsu whimpered once she was out of his sight and followed her scent. He didn't know where he was going and bursted through the women's bathroom on accident. Luckily, it had stalls. Natsu knocked (more like banged) on the stall door Wendy was behind.

Startled, she asked, "Y-Yes. Wh-Who is it?"

"Wendy, don't leave like that again without telling me." Natsu told her.

"Natsu-san! This is the girls bathroom!"

"So?"

"You can't be in here! What if someone sees you?"

"It'll be fine. I'm only waiting on you." Natsu smiled even though Wendy couldn't see it. After she used the bathroom, she stepped out of the bathroom with a red face.

"Natsu-san, please don't follow me into the bathroom again." She washed her hands, but sadly there were no paper towels. The extra's were on a high shelf that she couldn't reach. Wendy tried jumping to get the dang paper towels, but to no avail she couldn't reach them.

Natsu laughed. "Would you like some help?"

"Don't insult the vertically challenged, Natsu-san." Natsu saw a look of determination in her eyes and smiled.

"Ok then."

After a few seconds, Wendy sighed. "Can you help me, please?"

Natsu chuckled and lifted Wendy on his shoulders. She grabbed the paper towels and dried her hands, smiling.

"Thank you, Natsu-san."

Natsu hummed and placed her back on the ground. They walked out of the guild bathroom, Natsu getting a few strange looks. Wendy sat back down with Freed and Levy, but this time in Natsu's lap, him hugging her happily.

Carla would've objected, but she knew Wendy wouldn't want that and they both looked so happy with each other. She knew Wendy had a thing for the older dragon slayer and she didn't want to ruin her chances with him. What kind of best friend would she be then? So, Carla sat there, sipping her tea quietly.

"You seem pretty peaceful, Carla." Happy stated.

"So what, tomcat?"

"Since you're in such a good mood, would you like to share some fish with me?" Carla rolled her eyes, but smiled at the sight of Wendy and Natsu.

"I love you, Wendy." Natsu spoke softly in her ear making her blush heavily.

"I love you too, Natsu-san.." She replied with her voice trailing off.

"Aww~! Cute~!" All the girls in Fairy Tail cooed. Everyone knew of Wendy's crush on Natsu. It's not like she told anyone, she just made it very obvious. Wendy hid her face behind her hair in embarrassment. She felt her sitting position change, so she opened her eyes. Wendy now sat in a position where it looked as though Natsu was cradling a baby except she was still sitting in his lap. His arms were wrapped underneath her knees and his other wrapped around her shoulders to support her upper body.

"Can I kiss you?" Natsu asked out of nowhere.

 _'Probably just on the cheek or forehead. Like always.'_

She nodded and Natsu started leaning towards her lips. Before she realized it, he was kissing her. On the lips. They stayed like that for a few seconds, Natsu kissing Wendy and her not doing anything back. He pulled away from her lips and it took Wendy a few seconds to process what had just happened.

"Why'd you kiss me on the lips?" Her mouth spoke the question she wanted to ask without thinking.

"Because you said I could." Natsu wasn't unhappy that she didn't kiss back. He knew it was her first kiss, so he didn't expect her to even know how.

 _'Maybe I should just enjoy this while it lasts. After all, he wouldn't do this kind of thing without the Season.'_ Wendy thought to herself and kissed Natsu's cheek. Freed and Levy didn't seem bothered by the couple. Gajeel and Laxus had come back to smother the two.

It had started to get late and Wendy yawned in Natsu's arms. She rubbed her eyes as they started feeling droopy and tired.

"Someone getting sleepy?" Natsu asked. Wendy nodded but looked around the guild hall for Carla.

"Carla left a few hours ago." Mira told her, noticing Wendy looking for her feline friend. She nodded and laid back down in Natsu's arms, slowly drifting away into unconsciousness. Once she fell asleep, Natsu carried her to his house and placed her gently in his bed.

The next four days were definitely going to be interesting.


	4. Day 4: The Unexpected Happens Sometimes

**Hey everyone :)! This was a fun thing to write as well. All the reviews (so far) have been so nice and** **e** **ncouraging!** **Thank you!!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima, Funimation, Crunchyroll, and other websites own it. Enjoy!**

 **Question of the Day: What movie would you recreate for the NaWen pairing? Personally, I would do Passengers. It's a really good movie and I recommend it! Titanic is more for a pairing like GruVia or GaLe...**

~No One's POV~*

"Natsu-san, where are you taking me?" Wendy asked, unable to see since Natsu had wrapped a blindfold around her eyes. He couldn't trust that she wouldn't peek, her being a nosy person at times.

"You'll see." Natsu had given her the same answer for the past few minutes they had been walking. Wendy was starting to get annoyed with his answers.

Natsu had asked Wendy to dress fancy for a special occasion. She agreed, wanting to spend more time with him. She wore a simple white knee-length dress with white two-inch heels and let her hair down, curling the ends.

Finally, they stopped and the buzzing of city noise rang through Wendy's ears. Natsu unwrapped the blindfold and Wendy eyes widened as her jaw dropped.

"Natsu-san, is this really..?" Wendy stared at the sign of the restaurant she had been dreaming to go to for months. The only problem was the fee to even reserve a table! With her bills from Fairy Hills due every month, Wendy didn't have the money to spend on a nice night out.

"Yep. I know how much you wanted to go here." Fancy restaurants weren't exactly Natsu's scene, but for what he planned to ask, it would be worth it. He even rented a tux!

"You really didn't have to do this. We could just go to a movie theater or maybe a walk. This place is really expensive." Wendy continued to rant as she turned the opposite way of the restaurant. Natsu grabbed her arm to stop her.

"You can't leave. I've already made reservations for us. Now come on." Natsu linked his arm with Wendy's and walked inside.

"Reservations for two, I presume?" A man with black hair and a mustache asked in an emotionless tone. After dealing with so many customers, it's only natural.

"Yup! Dragneel." Natsu replied in his normal cheerful, loud tone and Wendy smiled. He was always so joyful; it's one of the reasons she loved him.

"Hm..ah, yes. You shall be seated shortly." They both nodded at the man's words and stood around, talking and laughing. In a few minutes, a woman with blonde hair and in a uniform came to the two.

"Hey there! I'm Marybell and I'll be your waitress on this fine evenin'. Would you like a table outside or inside?" She had a country accent and Wendy enjoyed her presence. Wendy and Natsu both looked at each other with a face that said, 'I don't know. What do you want to do?'

"W-We would like a table outside, please." Wendy spoke and tried to cover up her stuttering with a smile.

"Well aren't you just the cutest! You got a nice girlfriend here, don't ya?" Marybell asked Natsu. Wendy blushed and waved her hands around frantically.

"N-No, i-it's not like that! Natsu-san and I are just friends and.." Wendy trailed off blushing and Marybell frowned.

"Aw. Oh well." She started guiding the two outside. "Y'know we don't get too many guild wizards 'round here. It sure is a nice a change."

"How did you know we were in a guild?" Natsu asked her with an eyebrow raised.

"I can see your guild marks." Marybell snickers, upsetting Natsu a bit. They reached the outside patio that was on the highest floor of the restaurant.

"Wow. Natsu-san look at the view!" Wendy squealed and looked at the now lit up Magnolia from the balcony.

"It's beautiful." Natsu replied, but didn't take a glance at the city. Marybell watched the two and immediately knew what was going on between them.

 _'The girl likes that guy and tries to keep it a secret. the man likes her and makes it obvious, but she's oblivious.'_ Marybell guessed in her mind.

"Sir, what kind of drinks would you two like?" Marybell whispered so only he heard. Wendy was too entranced by the lights of the city to notice them talking.

"I just want Coke. She wants grapefruit juice with a twist of lime and light ice." Natsu answered, still staring at Wendy. Marybell wrote it down, smiling a small grin.

 _'Oddly specific, but alright lover boy.'_

"I'll be back shortly with those." She told him and walked into the kitchen. Wendy's attention was finally off of the city and when she turned around, Marybell was gone.

"Where did Marybell go?" She asked, sitting in a chair.

"Just to get our drinks." Natsu replied also sitting in a chair that was across from Wendy. Wendy wanted to question how he knew what she would want, but shrugged it off. They had a lively conversation about the separate missions they went on, which were quite a few since Wendy wasn't a technical member of Team Natsu. Their drinks had came by then and they were waiting for their food.

"We should go on a mission together. Just the two of us without Carla or Happy." Natsu suddenly spoke.

"R-Really? I would like that…" Wendy trailed off and Natsu grinned wildly.

"Fettuccine Alfredo for the woman. And steak with potatoes and rice." The blonde woman put the meals down. "Would that be all or would you two like dessert?"

Wendy looked at her entré and knew she wouldn't be able to even finish that, let alone be able to eat dessert. Natsu caught her looks and mouthed 'nope'. Marybell nodded and walked inside, taking her very sweet time getting the bill.

In the middle of eating, Natsu put his fork down and caught Wendy's attention. He stood up as did she, wondering what was going on.

"Wendy, for a long time now I've liked you. More than a friend and definitely more than a sister. And, I.." Natsu's laugh interrupted his speech when he looked at Wendy's face.

"W-What? What's wrong?" Wendy asked, silently praying it wasn't just all a prank.

"Wendy, you have sauce on your nose." Wendy blushed in embarrassment and Natsu chuckled. He grabbed a napkin and wiped the sauce off her small nose. Wendy's blush only got darker at how close they were. She could hear his heartbeat!

 _'We're so close! I wonder if I could...No!_ _Get your head out of the clouds, Marvell!'_

"S-so what were you-" Wendy was cut off by Natsu placing one hand on the back of her head and one under her chin. He lifted up her chin and connected their lips.

 _'Sweet Mavis, Natsu-san is kissing me! What do I do? Should I kiss back? How do I kiss back? What is happening?!'_

Seeing how she was having a mental breakdown, Natsu tried pulling away.

Keyword: Tried.

Wendy put her hands on his cheeks softly and pulled him back to her face where, this time, she kissed back. They stayed like that for a bit, just kissing each other gently and taking short breaks every once in awhile to breathe. Wendy had removed her hands from his face and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was just a simple, long, closed mouth kiss that they both enjoyed.

When Marybell came outside with the bill after maybe 30 minutes, she went right back inside when she saw the scene. After so long, the two broke apart from the sound of the clock chiming eleven times, signaling a new hour. Wendy was breathing heavily from the lack of oxygen while Natsu seemed to be ok, as he had started breathing through his nose.

"W-Was that what you wanted to tell me?" Wendy asked him, her face flushed red.

Natsu chuckled, "Kind of." Wendy smiled as Natsu held her hand and walked out of the restaurant, paying the bill and tipping Marybell a good 50,000 jewel. They had a silent, but peaceful walk back to Wendy's dorm at Fairy Hills.

"I-I had a nice time." She quickly stood on her tiptoes and kissed Natsu's cheek. "Thank you."

Before Natsu caught on to her action, she tried to quickly unlock the door and get inside.

There's that word again, tried.

She fumbled with the keys and eventually dropped them. Pouting, Wendy felt arms wrap around her that could only belong to Natsu.

"You're so cute~!" Natsu cooed in her ear and kissed the top of her head making blood rush to her cheeks.

"Th-Thank you." He unwrapped his arms and she picked up her keys.

"Goodnight, Natsu-san. I'll see you in the morning." Wendy smiled one last time before closing the door and slumping against it. She sat on the ground, leaning against the door, just thinking about dinner.

She got up and spun to her room, making sure she took light spins as to not wake up anyone. Wendy hummed a little tune to herself and opened the door only to be greeted by Carla.

"Where have you been child? I was worried sick all night. It's past eleven at night for goodness sakes! You need to be more responsible and-" Carla stopped her own yammering when she realized Wendy wasn't even listening. Her cheeks were red, her eyes sparkling, and her lips were split into a smile.

 _'The look of love..'_ Carla sighed, catching Wendy's attention.

"Let's talk about this in the morning. For now, let's get some sleep." Wendy nodded and got ready for bed, still humming her tune and making a small spin every once in awhile.

On the other side, Natsu had started his walk home while daydreaming about their date. It went better than he thought it would!

 _'Who would've thought that we would have ended up kissing for that long?'_ He chuckled to himself and unlocked the door. Surprisingly, Happy was awake and watching something on the television lakrima.

"Hey Natsu. How'd the date with Wendy go?" He asked casually, knowing of his best friends affection for the small bluenette.

"Great. Did you just sit here all day?"

"Basically." Happy shrugged and walked into their room. Natsu rolled his eyes, carefully took off the tux, and slipped into bed.

The next morning, Natsu kicked the guild doors open like usual and yelled, "Wendy!" Not only did he get Wendy to look at him, but also the rest of the guild. He didn't notice and hugged Wendy tightly, but she was in a comfortable position.

"Let's go to the movies!" Natsu suddenly said with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Uhm. Okay, Natsu-san." She replied, her voice muffled by his shirt. He grinned even though she didn't see it and kissed the top of her head. Wendy had no idea what just touched her head and shrugged it off, hugging Natsu back. They hugged each other, forgetting that they were still in the guild and everyone was watching them.

 _'I will never let go of her.'_ was Natsu's thoughts. As Lucy was walking towards them to break the two apart, Gajeel blocked her with his arm that had turned into iron. She raised an eyebrow at him and he shook his head no. The blonde shrugged and let the dragon slayer couple be. From his spot on the balcony, Laxus watched them with an expression no man could understand. He grinned such a small smile that no one seemed to notice it.

 _'Flamebrain found his mate. But I think he knows it yet.'_

 **Later that night~!**

Wendy waited for Natsu outside of the guild hall, like they agreed. This time she wore a pastel purple dress that reached her knees and lilac flats. Her hair was in a ponytail with her normal bangs that formed her face.

"Wendy!" A male voice called out to her as its owner approached. "Ready to go?"

Wendy nodded at Natsu's question and took the arm he held out for her. The walk was filled with their laughter and conversation until they made it to the ticket booth.

"What movie will you two be watchin' tonight?" A familiar country accent asked them.

"Marybell?" The two asked at the same time.

"Well, howdy there! I saw you two makin' out on the balcony. I didn't think that you'd get that far so fast!" Wendy blushed heavily and looked down. Despite the light blush on his cheeks, Natsu rolled his eyes.

"It's not like that Marybell. Two for The Mummy." Natsu took out his money and Wendy froze.

 _'Isn't that a horror movie?'_

"No need for that. It's on the house for you love birds." She handed them their tickets. "Theater 13 on the right. Enjoy!"

Once they walked inside, Wendy spoke up.

"Natsu-san.." Natsu looked down at Wendy who met his gaze with hers. "I'm a weak person! I can't do scary movies. They will absolutely break me!"

"You'll be fine, Wendy."

"I scared myself the other day by turning on the bathroom fan instead of the light." She replied in a flat tone.

"I'll be right there with you, okay? Please don't worry, Wendy." She decided to be strong and do it for Natsu. Wendy nodded and Natsu smiled at her. They found Theater 13 and entered, one excited and the other horrified.

Towards the end of the movie, Wendy was about to burst out into tears and cry. What kind of movie was this?! Natsu heard her whimpering and looked at Wendy, the sight almost breaking him.

She had tears in her eyes, her bottom lip quivered, and she was slowly curling herself into a ball. Her eyes were wide open with fear and she stared at the screen. Natsu knew for a fact that the next scene might just be the end of her if he didn't do something.

He grabbed her chin and turned her head to face him.

"Look at me, Wendy and nothing else. Just me." Wendy started crying silently at Natsu's whispered words, but still looked into his eyes. Her eyes glossy with fresh tears and his with a look of determination and a bit of sadness. She heard someone from the movie scream and hugged Natsu.

"I can do it, I can do it, I can do it." She continued chanting those four words, though she had no faith in them. She continued to cry into Natsu's shirt for the rest of the movie, him comforting her and smoothing her hair down. The movie had long ended and everyone had left, except the two dragon slayers. Wendy sat in her chair, hugging Natsu and getting the last of her tears out.

"That.. was really scary.." With every pause she took, Wendy would sniffle just a bit.

"I know, but you got through it and I'm so proud of you." Wendy let go to look at Natsu's soft smile. He kissed her forehead gently making Wendy tear up again.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked softly and moved a strand of hair that fell out of its place on her head.

"I love you Natsu-san." She said those words so clearly, Natsu believed in them instantly as did she.

"I love you too, Wendy." He kissed her forehead once more. "And don't ever forget that."

The walk to Fairy Hills wasn't too exciting as they just talked about themselves mostly.

"Thank you again, Natsu-san for helping me." Wendy blushed in embarrassment, remembering herself in the movie theater.

"It's fine, really." Natsu replied. Neither remember how, but somehow their lips ended up on each others. Just like the first time, it was a closed mouth kiss, but Natsu wanted just a little bit more. He restrained himself by picking up Wendy by the waist. To keep herself from falling she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She pulled away and smiled at him as did he.

Natsu placed her on the ground, standing of course. Before she knew it, her back was to the wall and her lips on Natsu's. Compared to their other sweet kisses, this one was rather intense and heated. Natsu was exploring her mouth with his tongue and Wendy was accepting to it all. Of course, she had no idea what to do back, but she decided to let him have his way. It came to the point where she had to pull away for air. Her lips were damp and her face was red, but Natsu could only grin. He had gotten his way and that was just what he wanted.

"I-It's getting late, so I sh-should get going, Natsu-san." She got out of Natsu's trap and sneaked her way inside of Fairy Hills. Natsu laughed and made his way home.

 **One Week Later~!**

Wendy and Natsu had decided to take a job by themselves. Though, Carla was absolutely against it, Happy somehow convinced her that nothing would happen. The train ride was painful for Natsu, but he pushed through it anyways. The job was to find and capture bandits that had been kidnapping children in Hargeon. Simple.

Night time approached and the dragon slayer couple awaited for the bandits near their supposed next target. Natsu suddenly heard a scream and ran towards the sound. By the time he got there, no one was to be seen, including Wendy. He growled and followed her lingering scent to an abandoned warehouse. Instead of thinking, Natsu busted down the doors and continued following Wendy's scent. There surprisingly weren't too many people guarding the entrance way.

Natsu opened another pair of doors and saw Wendy being dragged away into a dark set of stairs.

"Wendy!" He called out and she looked up. She had scars on her face and her eyes had tears that were ready to flow down her cheeks. Wendy wasn't there for more than an hour; they must've hit her. Just the thought made Natsu's blood boil to the point where steam practically was coming from his ears.

"Natsu-san." Her voice had become hoarse from screaming seconds before as her words only came out in a whisper.

Hands grabbed Natsu's arms in a tight grip and dragged him down the stairs as well. He fought, screamed, but to no avail, he wasn't getting any closer to freedom. His fire magic bounced off of them, and Natsu started questioning if they were human or not. At some point, the men holding Natsu punched him in the face, just to keep him quiet. They soon locked him in a cell with magic proof chains. The cell they confined Natsu in was right across from Wendy's.You could see how hard she was trying to keep back her tears.

"Wendy." Natsu said softly and she looked up.

"Natsu-san." Her smile didn't last long as her tears quickly overflowed and streamed down her cheeks. Some were tears of joy while the rest were ones of sadness. They dropped to the cold floor and the only sound you could hear were her cries.

 _'How dare they make her cry! my mate, my Wendy is upset because of those bastards!_ _I'll kill 'em! No one hurts what's mine!'_ Unconsciously, Natsu's body was engulfed by flames, melting the chains that held him. He stood and easily melted the pathetic bars of metal, the exposed parts of his body sticky with the substance. Wendy could only stare at Natsu in happiness.

 _'He never ceases to amaze me.'_

"Oi! What's with the-" The guard didn't finish as he was quickly knocked unconscious from Natsu's fist. He melted the bars and chains inside of Wendy's cell.

"Thank you, Natsu-san." She spoke quietly.

"Wendy, free all the children that are here." He stood up to his full height. "I'm going to kill the guy who runs this whole thing." With that, he ran off, knocking every guard he saw unconscious. Some were armed while others weren't. Either way, none were awake if they were seen by Natsu.

 _'There he goes again.. being a hero..'_ Wendy thought to herself and freed all the smaller kids there. One even kissed her cheek and thanked her too many times to count. They all ran off to their homes and Wendy waited for Natsu to come back. After an hour or so, she was about to go see if she could find him when Natsu himself came out.

"Did you get him?"

"No. Apparently, the guy took a plane out of Fiore a few days ago. Can you believe that coward?!" Natsu was obviously upset he didn't get to fight anyone and Wendy just laughed. Natsu noticed and laughed along with her before making their way to the clients house.

 _'I won't ever let her go. She's too fragile. Too precious. Anyone could try to harm her, but not while I'm around.'_ Natsu grabbed Wendy's hand and she rested her head on his arm. _'She's the only one for me.'_


	5. Day 5: Nope, You're a Marshmallow

**I need to re-write so many things.. people want sequel one-shot... I'm dead X_X**

 **Question of the Day: How are you?**

 **Thank You!!: Dragon Lord Draco. He came up with the one-shot title :D! He was really excited when i agreed to use his title.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima, Funimation, Crunchyroll, and other websites own it. Enjoy!**

 ***~Wendy POV~***

It was January twenty seventh, I think. It had been heavily snowing for almost three days and most of my guildmates had decided to stay at the guild hall. I wanted to be at home that day and maybe catch up on some reading, so Carla left without me. I sat on my bed, drinking hot cocoa and reading the second book in the Lunar Chronicles. Levy had gotten Lucy, Yukino, Erza, and myself hooked on the series.

 **Twenty-Six**

 _The underground platform was well lit and filled with androids and hovering carts ready to unload the trains cargo. Scarlet followed Wolf into the shadows of anothet freight train.They waited until an android turned away before crawling up onto the pla-_

My door was suddenly busted down and I threw the book at the intruder, in fear. My mind couldn't process who would break down a door at the time. I was sure I was going to get kidnapped or something. If I were to use magic, Erza might've kicked me out of Fairy Hills for damaged property.

"Scarlet?" A voice that was all too familiar sounded as I tried to keep my breathing to a minimum. "Is it like a biography of Erza?"

Natsu stepped into the light and I noticed he wasn't wearing any snow clothes other than his scarf. I looked out the window and it was basically a blizzard happening outside. I didn't question why he was in Fairy Hills. He never really listened to the no-boys rule anyways.

"Natsu-san! Why don't you have anything warm?! It's snowing outside!" I was alarmed by his choice of clothing to say the least. It was even cold in Fairy Hills! The heat was turned on full blast, I had at least three electric heaters turned on, and I was wrapped up in the warmest cover I had. I was tempted to put on earmuffs, but decided against it.

"I'm a fire wizard, Wendy. I don't get cold or sick." I sighed at how stubborn he was. "It's hot in here."

"And it's cold out there." I laughed. "So, what do you need?"

"You." He spoke with absolute seriousness in his voice making me blush. I hoped he thought my flush was because of the heat generating in the room. Natsu took steps closer to me and I ended up leaning against my headboard. He was inches away from my face and I was overwhelmed by his scent.

 _Burning fire and charcoal..._

"That's right. I need you Wendy.." He got closer to me if possible before looking me dead in the eyes. I wanted to look away, but every time I did, it was like his dark eyes kept pulling me back in.

 _'Do I like Natsu-san...? It is a possibility..._ _What do I do?! I've never liked someone before!'_

"To help me clear my walkway." He suddenly pulled away and grinned. I let out a breath I didn't know I was keeping in.

"The snow is way too heavy outside. I figured that I could melt half of it with my fire magic and you could blow the rest away with yours." I was still trying to get over what had just happened, so I nodded my head yes unconsciously. His grin only got wider and that's when I realized what I had done.

 _'Oh well. I needed to get up anyway.'_

I got out of bed, but I was still in my blue pajamas. I didn't really care what kind of attire I wore right then, so I just put my coat on along with a scarf, earmuffs, a hat, boots, and thick gloves. I looked at myself in the mirror and surprisingly I looked okay in all of these layers.

"Alright. Let's go Natsu-san." I smiled and he dragged me outside. I was hit with waves of cold and thought I didn't wear enough clothes. I barely got anywhere with all of the snow on the ground, let alone the snow flying in my face. I couldn't see nor move and I almost went back inside. Natsu put me on top of his shoulders and I felt bad for having him carry me to his house. He had no problem walking as he just melted the snow into water.

"Natsu-san!" I had to shout over the wind and snow howling in our ears. "You don't have to carry me! I'll be fine!"

"No you won't Wendy! It's three and a half feet snow! You're not even Levy's height! Besides, we're already there!" I didn't even notice that we were already at his house. But he did have a good point. I wasn't too tall and the snow almost sucked me in.

"Let's get you inside and warmed up." Natsu didn't wait for my reply as he opened the door. "Watch your head!" I ducked just in time before getting hit with the door frame. He set me down and I looked up at him.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Let's get you some hot chocolate." I sat on the couch and smiled at his messy house. It always made me feel safe and at home when I looked at the piles of clothes. I looked at his mission board and noticed that he kept the request for the mission we had did together the week before. It had specifically asked for us and no one else, not even our exceeds.

It was a simple request, really. Natsu would have to start a small fire and I'd make it bigger with my wind. It could've been done by any sky and fire mage. The only problem was the wood that they chose could only be kindled by dragons or dragon slayers. It was really fun too! After Natsu started a fire, he started entertaining the townspeople by juggling fire covered sticks. I don't remember when, but then I started joining in too, spinning little children in the air. Our pay got deducted a few thousand jewel for playing around (and maybe burning down a few houses). We just laughed the entire time.

I giggled as Natsu came into the living room with two cups of hot cocoa in his hands.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked me with a questionable look on his face.

"Just remembering our first mission together." I slipped off my coat and other winter clothes, grabbing the hot chocolate out of his hands.

"First? You mean there are others?"

"Well, no, but I was hoping we could do more. Just the two of us."

"Just the two of us, eh?" He collapsed onto the couch after setting his mug on the coffee table. "That sounds nice."

I laughed. "We should stop relaxing and get started soon."

"Yeah, but.." He scooted close to me before laying his head on top of mine. "I like spending time with you."

I blushed and continued to sip my warm drink. We sat there for a few minutes before he lifted his head and stood up.

"I guess you're right though. I don't want to keep you here." I bundled myself back in my layers and tried opening the door.

 ** _Tried._**

The door wouldn't budge. I tried pulling, pushing, tugging, but it didn't move an inch. I started mentally freaking out and felt light headed. Natsu noticed the absolute paral in my eyes and look out the frost covered window.

"Oh no.." He spoke and I leaned against something to keep myself from fainting.

"Oh no what?"

"We're snowed in.."

There was a long pause before I ran to the window to see it from myself. Through the frost covering the window, I could still see snow blocking the entrance way.

"What about the windows?" I asked him with worry clearly on my face. He unlatched the window sill and tried to open the window.

 **Again, _tried._**

"It must be frozen shut." Natsu came up with a conclusion and I sat on the couch.

"Carla is going to be so upset with me. I promised her I would stay inside all day and I wouldn't leave our dorm." I curled myself in a ball and wanted to cry. Who knew how long the snow would last. What if Fairy Tail got snowed in too? No one would be able to help us then. How long would the food last us? Probably not long, considering how much Happy and Natsu ate. Did he have a refrigerator? He always ate out or at the guild, so I guessed not. I hadn't eaten lunch or breakfast, so I was starving. I slipped off my coat and other things as the heat was on.

As I prepared my final thoughts, I felt a hand on my head. I lifted my head up and saw Natsu grinning at me.

"Wendy, calm down. Luce just made me go grocery shopping, so I have plenty of food. We won't be here forever, but I wouldn't mind being here with you for the rest of my life. The snowstorm has been going on for three days, it can't be long before it's ended." I blushed at some of his words but smiled anyways.

"Okay, then. Let's wait it out together!"

We played Monopoly (Natsu won), Charades (I won), Clue (I won), and in the middle of a game of Uno, the heat turns off. I immediately shivered from the cold while Natsu was perfectly ok.

"Cold?" I nodded and he stood, placing his cards face side down so I couldn't see them. I felt warm fabric drape over my shoulders and turned to see Natsu smiling. I've rarely ever seen him frown, now that I think about it. I snuggled into the cover and mumbled a 'thanks', knowing he could hear me clearly with dragon hearing. He nodded and we continued playing the card game until Natsu played a wild card.

"The color is…" He dragged his sentence on and I hoped it was green as it was the color of the last card I had. "Blue."

I groaned and pulled a card from the deck, making him grin.

"Uno!" He placed a red skip card on the playing deck and my jaw dropped. "I won! I won! I won!" He did a little dance and I laughed at how silly he could be.

 _'It's official. I definitely like Natsu-san.'_

"Now we're tied, Wendy. Let's play truth or dare as a tiebreaker!" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"How is that a tiebreaker?"

"We both write on truth and a dare on two slips of paper. We give each other our dare and truth. Whoever does the ones they got without hesitation, wins." It seemed simple enough, so I nodded. I wrote down my truth and dare on two slips of paper Natsu had given me. We switched and I was a bit surprised at how neat his handwriting was.

 **Truth: Who is your favorite person in the guild?**

 **Dare: Eat six pickled plums.**

I scrunched up my nose at the dare, remembering the last time I had to eat one of those sour treats. I decided to do the truth first when it was my turn.

I looked at Natsu who was gaping at what I had written.

 _Truth: What's your favorite color?_

 _Dare: You can't fight with Gray, Gajeel, or anyone else for the rest of the week._

Not the best truth, but it's all I could think of.

"Please don't, Wendy!" Natsu looked at me with eyes that shouted sadness. I looked away to be able to say no.

"Sorry, Natsu-san, but a dare is a dare."

"What if I do something else instead?"

"Like what?"

"What if I carried you anywhere?"

"No, Natsu-san. Please answer your truth and agree to the dare." I looked back at him and he sighed in defeat.

"My favorite color is dark red and I agree to the dare." Natsu said with a pout that I won. He went to the kitchen and came back out with a jar of umeboshi. I gulped as he set it down in front of me. I grabbed six and popped them all in my mouth.

"So sour.." I puckered my lips at the taste.

"Now tell me. Who's your favorite?" Natsu asked me and I thought for a second before coming up with my answer.

 _'But first...'_

"Natsu-san, who do you think is my favorite?"

"Probably Erza or Carla. They are your best friends." What he said was true. I've been with Carla since I was little, and I got closer to Erza after she invited me to join Fairy Tail.

I shook my head 'no'. "My favorite person is you, Natsu-san."

He raised an eyebrow, looked around the room, then pointed at himself. "Me?"

I giggled. "Yes, you. You're a really nice person and you're fun to be around."

He ruffled my hair and my cheeks flushed. "Thanks kid. That means more than you think."

I tilted my head to one side in confusion of what Natsu meant. He ignored my signs of bewilderment and gave me a hug. Despite the cold, he was still extremely warm. I imagined him being a fluffy marshmallow and nuzzled into his chest more. My eyes becoming droopy and I felt myself nodding off.

"I am not a pillow, Wendy." Natsu noticed my body wanting nothing more than to get some rest.

"Nope.. you're a.. marshmallow.." I drifted off into my subconscious and dreamt of pillows made out of of marshmallows.


	6. Day 6: Mermaids and Sailors

**If Natsu and Lisanna talked more after Edolas, I would be a total NaLi shipper. But, they didn't :(. Luckily, in that arc, I became the hard-core NaWen shipper I am now :)!** **Captain! Natsu x Mermaid! Wendy. Hints of: GaLe, GruVia, and mentions of NaLi.**

 **How it Works: In this world, mermaids are real and everyone knows it. Some Sailors try to hunt them, while others try to make friends with the mermaids**

 **No One's POV~***

Wendy, a sixteen year old mermaid, awaited patiently for her seagull friend, Lucy. Her best friend, Carla, waited as well but only because she was worried Wendy would get caught.

"Child, I really don't think you should be doing this. Are you really so curious about these humans to risk your life?" She started her concerned speech, but Wendy only smiled warmly.

"Carla, I'm technically old enough to go to the surface. I'll be fine. Besides, Grandfather is ok with it. He was a royal advisor, after all."

"Exactly. Was. He's getting quite old and frankly, I think he's-" Carla was cut off by a loud bird call and hid behind Wendy in fear. Wendy shook her head at her friend and smiled at Lucy. Said bird landed on a rock that Wendy was by.

"Wendy, I hit the jackpot today. I got you the rarest item on land." Lucy started digging around in her bag as Wendy had reached the peak of her excitement and curiosity. Carla would have to admit that she was mildly interested in this item as well. Lucy pulled a pencil out of the satchel and placed it in front of Wendy.

"It's called a sploop. Very rare and expensive. Humans use it to curl their hair without heat. It's amazing!" Wendy practically had stars in her eyes while Carla looked unimpressed and skeptical.

"How much for it?" Wendy asked with excitement coursing through her veins. Carla almost couldn't believe Wendy would use shells (equivalent to money or jewels) on something like that!

"For you? It's on the house! Here, even take the balp." Lucy handed her the bag with a sploop and a few other things in it.

"Thank you so much, Lucy-san!" Wendy hugged the bird, getting her wet.

"No problem, kid." Lucy let go, shook the water off, and flew away.

"Wendy!" A new voice called and the bluenette recognized it as her sisters.

"Hey, Chelia. What's wrong?" She questioned once she saw the distress in Chelia's face. The pinkette panted after swimming for so long.

"It's Grandfather… he's ill.." Wendy's eyes widened and dived back into the water with Carla following close behind. Chelia eventually caught up and swam along with them. Wendy opened the door to her Grandfather's house in a hurry with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Am I too late?"

"No." The weak voice of Wendy's Grandfather sounded from his bed. "You're just in time." Wendy swam to his bedside, happy she could see him again.

"Listen, Wendy. You must go to the surface and wait by Magnolia Rock. I have sent a telegram (written on seaweed with octopus ink) fish to your bird friend. By now, I'm sure she sent the message to my dear friend, King Makarov. He will send his best ship to take you to Fiore. Once you are there, go to Fairy Tail where you shall find a magical rose. That is the only cure to my illness. Take this." He clipped a necklace around her neck. The necklace had a charm that looked just like a white dragon. The dragon had its body in a certain way that it looked like it was the left half of a heart.

"This necklace is very special to me and I would like you to have it, in case I do pass."

"Don't say things like that. I'll get that rose, don't worry. As soon as I do, you'll be cured." Wendy smiled warmly, swimming out the door after kissing her Grandfather's forehead. Chelia swam with Wendy to make sure she got on the ship safely.

After hours of waiting, a large ship came towards the two mermaids. Carla had left long before, giving her farewells to Wendy. Chelia and Wendy swam the rest of the way to the ship and Chelia waved.

Wendy could go on land as she was half mermaid, half dolphin (actual fact). Breathing oxygen was not a problem for her; the only catch was the only liquid Wendy could consume was water.

"Hello there!" Chelia had to shout over the waves and ship noise that it's crew members made. Luckily, a young man around their age noticed.

"Oi! We found the mermaid!" He called behind him and a new man with unusual hair came out from behind him. Wendy giggled, thinking that his pink hair was cute. A rope with a life ring tied at the end for Wendy to get in was thrown off the side of the boat. She slipped into it and it soon raised up. She mouthed a 'Bye' to her sister as Chelia waved at her. Wendy reached the deck and men stared at her in bewilderment.

"What?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow. "Have you never seen a mermaid before? I wouldn't be shocked considering there aren't as many of us as there used to be."

The man with pink hair cleared his throat. "The lady's right. Let's not stare. My name is Natsu Dragneel, and I'm the captain of this ship."

Wendy smiled at him. "I'm Wendy. Wendy Marvell. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, Miss Marvell. Um, may I ask why you haven't transformed yet? In the letter I got, it says mermaids like yourself have magic..?" Natsu said in a questioning tone. But, could you blame him? He would have to be at least a little curious about the woman that would be boarding his ship for a whole week!

"I'm a strange mermaid. I wasn't born with powers like everyone else." Wendy looked down, remembering the times she got picked on because of her flaws. It became awkwardly silentl after that until Natsu's first mate, Romeo, spoke up.

"I know! We can get you a wheelchair. That way you can go around the ship no problem." He left for a second and Wendy was obviously confused.

 _'What's a wheelchair?'_

Romeo soon came back with a wheelchair and Wendy rose her eyebrow. A few of the crew members helped her into the chair and because of her relatively small length, she fit perfectly. Natsu slipped a shirt on her and covered her tail with a blanket. Wendy wasn't sure what was happening, but thought of their actions as kind.

"Thank you. I've never met so many nice humans before. Why do you have one of these anyways?" Wendy asked and Natsu scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"One of the crew members' ankles were twisted. Both of his ankles were twisted somehow."

"What happened to him?"

"He kind of, uh, fell overboard.." Natsu trailed off and Wendy gasped, deciding she would figure out how to move in the contraption they placed her in.

Wendy tried using the wheelchair and once she got the hang of it, she was wheeling from one side of the deck to the other happily.

"This is so much fun!" She would squeal in excitement making the members of the ship laugh.

"Alright, miss." Natsu's voice made Wendy stop moving and pay attention to him. "The king wants you to send him a written message and tell him about your Grandpa."

Wendy's mood saddened a little at the mention of her Grandfather, but she nodded anyways. She followed Natsu towards his room (Captain's Quarters) and watched as he grabbed a strange looking flat white thing (paper). Her eyes widened when he pulled a sploop out of this thingy that contained other human stuff. Thinking she was able to write, Natsu handed Wendy the paper and pencil.

Wendy threw the paper somewhere and started curling her hair with the sploop, humming a tone as she did so. "I didn't know you guys had a sploop here! Is this the only one?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow at Wendy and her actions. _'A sploop? Does she mean a pencil?'_

He gently grabbed the pencil out of her hand and grabbed the piece of paper. "Wendy, this is called a pencil. You write on paper with it. You do know how to write, correct?"

Wendy shook her head no. "Only royalty and the royal advisors were allowed to write."

 _'Were?'_ Natsu had so many questions, but decided not to pester Wendy with his curiosity. Forgetting the king's orders, he spent the rest of the day with Wendy. He showed her around the ship and taught her some of the basics of human life. Dinner quickly approached and everyone was at the deck. By then, Wendy had put her blanket away, not wanting to hide her tail much longer.

MiraJane, the cook, came out with plates that were covered by silver covers. "For dinner tonight we have-" Mira paused and uncovered Wendy's plate. "Lobster with rice and vegetables!"

Everyone cheered except for Wendy who gasped. She took the lobster and threw it overboard. "Be free!" She called after the cooked lobster sunk to the bottom of the ocean.

"Wendy, the lobster i-" Natsu covered Romeo's mouth with his hands and Wendy tilted her head in confusion.

"-Is going to live a happy life now that you've saves it. You're a hero, Wendy!" Nats gave a look to the crew members that said, 'Pretend to be excited or else.' Everyone gulped, but soon cheered for Wendy. Mira raised an eyebrow at the mermaid, but brushed it off. She went into the kitchen and came back out with Wendy's dessert: icecream. The bluenette devoured the sweet treat, saying she had never tasted something like it in the ocean.

Nightfall approached and Wendy searched for Natsu. Sure, she was sleepy but she wanted to tell him goodnight, a thing Chelia and herself would do every night. She found him at the deck, looking over the gunwale(the part of a boat that keeps people on the deck) and at the sea.

"Don't humans need sleep?" Wendy asked, sneaking up behind him. He turned around abruptly and let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was just Wendy. Natsu looked back at the sea and Wendy rolled herself beside him.

"Of course we do. I just don't get too much of it." Natsu replied and Wendy looked at the sea just as he was. There was a long silence between the two that they both enjoyed, but also wanted to break.

"Can I ask something?" Natsu broke the silence and Wendy was happy he did.

"Sure."

"What's up with you mermaids? Before you said royal advisors were allowed to write. And you've also said there weren't as many mermaids as they were before." Natsu turned and found Wendy looking at him. " What do you mean?"

Wendy looked at the ocean before looking back at Natsu with a sad smile. "When I was around thirteen, the kingdom was thriving, but back then we tried keeping mermaid existence a secret. Queen Juvia fell in love with a Captain, like yourself. She disguised herself as a human for three hours a day to talk to him. She only told the royal advisors and my Grandfather was one, so he told my sister and I about it. The Captain soon found out about the Queen's true identity."

She stopped for a second to catch her breath before continuing, "At the time, Captain Gray didn't understand his feelings for the Queen and he sold out the mermaids secrets. Fisherman boats captured us mermaids and eventually there were only few of us. Only the royal advisors and their families made it out alive. But, the Queen still loves the Captain and forgave him for his wrong doings. He then understood his feelings for her, but, sadly, Juvia was murdered by a ruthless fisherman. I think the fisherman's name was Gajeel or something. Gray somehow encased himself and Juvia in what humans call ice, I think." Wendy started giggling making Natsu look at her confusingly.

"Why are you laughing? That's a pretty sad story, Wendy." Natsu started becoming concerned and Wendy waved her right hand in dismay.

"No, it's not like that. I'm laughing because the fisherman, Gajeel, got married recently to a close friend of mine, Levy. She's also a mermaid and was a royal advisor." Natsu chuckled lightly.

"How ironic." They both started laughing with each other before Wendy looked up at the night sky.

"Wow. The sky is really pretty." Wendy sighed as she placed her chin in her hands and rested her elbows on the gunwale.

 _'Right. Wendy lives under the sea. She's never seen the sky before.'_ Natsu thought and smiled at Wendy.

"What if I started teaching you how to write?" Natsu asked out of the blue and Wendy's eyes widened with excitement and happiness.

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Of course. You're gonna be with us for two weeks in total, might as well learn something."

"Thank you, Natsu-san!" Wendy leaped out of her wheelchair and tackled Natsu in a hug, before getting embarrassed and letting go of him. "Sorry, I must be heavy huh?"

Natsu started laughing at Wendy's embarrassment. "It's fine and you're not heavy at all, Wendy."

"Seriously? I have all this extra weight on me and I'm not heavy at all?" Wendy asked in a skeptical tone.

"Nope. Light as a feather." Natsu stood up and to prove his point, picked Wendy up bridal style then spun around with her in his arms. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He stopped and they stared staring into each other's eyes. Hazel ones meeting dark onyx eyes and it seemed like everything suddenly became perfect in the world. Natsu suddenly looked away from Wendy, disappointing her just a bit.

 _'It was almost like he was going to...'_

Natsu placed Wendy back in her wheelchair and stared off at the sea.

"You should be heading to bed now. It's getting late."

"You should too. You said that humans need sleep."

"I don't, Wendy. I'm the Captain of a ship. I don't get sleep." Natsu gave Wendy a look that asked her to just let him be. Getting the message, she went off into her guest room and, with help from Mirajane who surprisingly was still up, slept in her bed soundly.

Natsu looked at the ocean before running a hand through his hair. "Damn. I'm falling for another one again."

For the rest of the week, Natsu avoided Wendy until they made it to Fiore. Wendy was confused as to why he would avoid her, but used the time to think about her own problems.

"You all can take a little break for the next few hours and I'll escort Wendy to Fairy Tail. Watch out for anyone apart of the Iron Dragon ship. I just got notice that they're on the hunt for royal ships like ourselves." Everyone nodded at Natsu's orders while Wendy looked away from him. She rolled herself past him and looked for Fairy Tail with Natsu following closely behind. None of them knew off a man with piercings watching them from afar.

"What is Fairy Tail anyways?" Wendy asked out of nowhere. Natsu was a bit taken aback by the sudden question but nonetheless answered.

"Fairy Tail was an old bar that everyone was welcome in. Mermaids, Pirates, Royalty, you name it! Anyone could be themselves without worrying about getting judged. Mira was a bartender at Fairy Tail, one of the best ones too. One day, the owner shut it down and everyone was sad. There's nothing left except an old garden the founder planted. It's all just shriveled up herbs and shrubs now." Wendy started questioning why her Grandfather would direct her to such a place, but decided to have faith in him. He surely knew what he was talking about, right?

Sooner than they both realized, they reached what was left of Fairy Tail. Natsu was right. There were only dead plants scattered around in what was a beautiful garden. Far off in the distance, a single, glorious red rose in a dead rose bush beamed magnificently. Wendy rolled herself to the rose and Natsu was right behind her the entire time.

Natsu started hearing whimpers coming from Wendy and almost took a step back when he realized she was crying.

"Why are you crying, Wendy?"

"We found the rose. My Grandfather is going to be ok." Wendy smiled at him and Natsu did the same to her. They smiled at each other with happiness in their eyes and face.

"I'm in love with you, Natsu-san." Wendy suddenly spoke and covered her mouth when she realized what she had just said. Natsu chuckled and looked Wendy in the eye.

"I'm in love with you too, Wendy."

"Y-You are?"

"Yeah. Why do you think I've been avoiding you? I needed some time to think about it. I fell in love with a mermaid before and the outcome wasn't pretty." Wendy became curious and her face clearly showed it, but Natsu ignored it.

"Isn't this when humans kiss each other?" Wendy asked, remembering something Mira said.

Natsu chuckled. "Sure." They leaned into each other before Natsu fell on his back. Blood gushed out his stomach and Wendy realized that he had been stabbed by someone. She got out of her chair and was by Natsu in seconds.

"Natsu-san.. shh. It's going to be ok. I'll get help." Wendy started whispering to him soothing words, tears of sadness welling up in her eyes.

"I won't make it to a hospital. Wendy, I love you. Please remember that." Natsu whispered back with a smile before his eyes closed and his breathing stopped. Wendy's tears started streaming down her face and onto the ground without her even realizing. Once she knew that she was crying, she laid her head on Natsu's chest, missing his heartbeat. Her tears fell on his shirt, soaking it until a few dripped onto the wound. She continued to cry for Natsu and didn't care about who saw her tail.

A thumb suddenly rubbed Wendy's cheek, crushing and smearing the small pearls of water. Wendy froze before placing her own hand on top of the one caressing her cheek. She lifted her head and turned towards a breathing, smiling Natsu still laying down.

"Natsu-san! You're alive!" Wendy hugged his neck and Natsu laughed.

"Yeah, I am. How did you do that? I thought you didn't have magic." Natsu hugged her back, briefly wondering where the knife in his back went. Wendy smiled, still crying in amazement that Natsu was alive.

"Yeah.. I thought I didn't either.." Wendy replied and Natsu took this chance to kiss her. She was shocked at first, but kissed him back, happy to have him with her. They stayed like that for a long time, so long that everyone on the ship had gathered around the two. They didn't realize this, as they had their eyes closed, when they pulled away everyone from the ship started cheering. Wendy blushed in embarrassment and Natsu told them to get back to the ship. After picking the rose carefully, Wendy wheeled herself to the ship and covered her tail with the blanket. What neither of them noticed were the flowers that grew from where Wendy's tears fell.

The week long trip back was exciting and memorable for the new couple. They made a plan on how to meet once a week. Wendy would swim to the shore and Natsu would be waiting for her with her wheelchair. They'd spend the day doing whatever activity Natsu had chosen for them together. It was a simple plan that they both agreed to.

"Goodbye everyone! I'll miss you guys! I'll miss everyone! You all are the nicest humans I've ever met!" Wendy made her voice louder so everyone could hear. Some were even tearing up at her small speech.

"We're gonna miss ya Wendy." Romeo smiled at her which she returned. Natsu walked up and placed the rose in her hair, which was still blooming. He kissed her cheek and picked her up bridal style.

"Throw me in, Natsu-san!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Wendy, are you crazy? That's a really high dro-" Natsu didn't finish as Wendy wiggled out of his hold and fell into the ocean. She popped her back up and waved at the crew.

"I love you Wendy!" Natsu called out so she could hear.

"I love you too, Natsu-san!" Wendy dived back under the sea with a heavy blush and swam to her Grandfather's home.

"Hurry, Wendy! Get two leaves of the rose before it's too late!" Chelia said immediately as Wendy came inside the house. Wendy plucked two leaves off the rose and her Grandfather ate them, which surprised both of them. They thought they needed to make a tea or something with the leaves. The two sisters looked at each other and shrugged.

Their Grandfather almost immediately looked healthier. His skin becoming back to its normal color and his eyes turning from blood-shot red to a normal white. Wendy smiled and swam back up to the surface, just to take glimpse at the ship where she found love.

The royal ship had already made its course back to land with Natsu giving orders. He couldn't help but take a glance at the sea and smile when he saw familiar dark blue hair...

 **(I'm a troll for this next line..)**

Wendy awoke with a jump and gasped for air. Wendy lifted the covers and she had never been so happy that she still had legs. She looked to her left and sighed when she saw that Natsu was still fast asleep in bed. She kissed his forehead before laying back down, her back facing Natsu.

"Goodnight Natsu-san. I'm glad to know that even if I was a mermaid, you'd still love me." Tanned, strong arms wrapped themselves around Wendy's waist.

"Of course. I'll love you no matter what or who you are." Still tired, Natsu missed her cheek (completely) and kissed her shoulder. "Go to sleep, Wendy. It's too early fo-" Natsu stopped himself after hearing Wendy's soft snores. He chuckled before putting a hand on his red dragon necklace. It's shape was made so it looked like the right half of a heart.


	7. Day 7: No more Facade!

**Hey everyone :). It's a beautiful day, isn't it? You all will probably hate me after this one-shot lol.**

 **To UchihaAngel98: Sorry, but no. I'm actually saying this in the nicest way possible. And, yes, I do have reasons for this. 1, I can't write lemons. Lol I tried, failed, and never did it again. 2, these one-shots were already pre-written. And, 3, my beta is VERY uncomfortable with the reproductive system and I don't want him to hate me. I'm really sorry and if these reasons didn't apply, then, yeah! I would totally write a lemon/smut/ Rated M one-shot! Maybe later on (when I'm good at writing smut and won't need my beta to go over it) I'll do like a bonus one-shot with smut. No promises** **, but if I do decide, you'll be the first one I notify!**

 **Pairings: NaLu (sowwy) and NaWen (don't worry. It'll be ok!). Hints of** **Loke x Lucy**

~Natsu POV~*

It was a nice day outside, but sadly Natsu Dragneel wasn't enjoying it. He wasn't outside at all that day. He sat inside his small, messy house, just thinking. Happy and Lucy sat there with him, helping the man come up with a decision.

He had fallen in love with his fellow guildmate and dragon slayer, Wendy Marvell. And Natsu knew she had feelings for him as well.

That day, he was trying to decide whether or not to confess to her. What would others think? People would judge them because of their age difference. Natsu knew he could take it, but what about Wendy? He knew everyone expected Lucy and himself to like each other, but they're just close friends.

"I won't do it." Natsu said suddenly, scaring Happy and Lucy from watched T.V.

"Then what are you gonna do, Natsu? If you don't confess, Wendy will and you'll have to say yes or you'll miss your chance with her." Lucy was all for him and Wendy, but she did have a point. Wendy wasn't the timid, shy, little girl everyone thought of her to be. She was one of the bravest, smartest, girls Natsu had ever known.

"The only thing that might stop her is Natsu getting a girlfriend. But, that ain't happening. He lllooovvveeesss Wendy." Happy rolled his tongue and Natsu rolled his eyes.

 _'I knew it was a bad idea to tell the cat...'_

But that's when an idea came to him. It was one of the worst, but best ones Natsu ever had in his life.

"Lucy, I'm going to ask you something crazy, but only because you're my best friend."

"Shoot."

He took a deep breath and looked at the blonde with a serious face. "Will you…"

The Next Day~

At the guild~

Wendy waited for a certain pinkette by Team Natsu's usual table. In her hands were a box of chocolates, some of Natsu's favorite kinds in it. She remembered not to get white chocolate, knowing that he hated that kind.

It was the day she would confess and everyone in the guild knew.

She would finally lift that weight on her chest, knowing that she at least told him of her affection. Wendy wasn't sure if she was prepared or not for rejection, but she thought, 'screw it, let's go for it'. Though nervous and anxious, excitement coursed through her veins. What if he said yes? What if he liked her too? What if he-

The door was kicked down and no one was surprised, knowing it was just Natsu. Hiding the chocolate behind her back, Wendy walked up to Natsu but only took a good three steps before stopping dead in her tracks.

Natsu wasn't only with Happy, but also with Lucy. That wouldn't be so strange if it weren't for the fact that they were holding hands.

 _'Natsu-san...'_

"Did you two finally tie the knot?" Mira said, feeling sad for Wendy, but put on a fake smile that would sell anybody.

"Yeah." Natsu said and gripped Lucy's hand tighter. "We are."

The guild celebrated for the couple, all feeling awful that Wendy basically got rejected in front of everyone. The other dragon slayers, their mates, and of course the exceeds stayed with Wendy throughout the party, comforting her.

"It's gonna be alright, kid." Laxus tried soothing, but he knew he wasn't much help in this kind of topic.

"Wendy, listen." Levy said, and Wendy turned her attention to the other bluenette. Wendy hadn't shed a tear. Everytime she felt some trying to gloss over her eyes, she'd blink them back or wipe them away quickly. Wendy had decided she'd cry her eyes out at home.

"Natsu's an idiot. He's always been a little dense, but now it's more than that. He started dating Lu-Chan and that's his loss, not yours. You're a confident, brave, smart, cute girl that deserves happiness. You can always find someone else, like they say, they're are more fish in the sea. He was your first crush. I understand. It's going to hurt. The hole in you heart may not ever fully heal, but the wound around it will." Levy ended her speech, thinking she had done good. Her thoughts disappeared when she saw Wendy's distraught face.

"But, it is my loss, Levy-chan. I lost Natsu-san and I won't ever get him back. My heart has enough holes in it and it can't take anymore. This was basically the disgusting icing on top of my miserable cake." Wendy said and put her head down on the table, the chocolate box sitting in her lap.

The small group looked at each other, none knowing how to cheer up the dragon slayer.

"What's going on over here?" A female voice asked and Wendy prayed _he_ wasn't with her.

"What's up with Wendy?" Natsu's question almost broke her. She wanted to flip over the table, yell at him about her feelings, and then go home to eat ice cream. But, she didn't. Instead, the tears she so desperately wanted to keep in, spilled out of her eyes.

She lifted her head, so Natsu could see her tear stricken face before getting up to leave. A hand with a pink guild mark grabbed her shoulder before she could leave through the doors. Wendy gently removed the hand and turned around.

"Please leave me alone, Lucy-san. I just want to go home." Her voice was shaky, as if she was going to break down at any given moment. She turned back around and left, Carla following her closely. Wendy didn't realize she had dropped the chocolates on the floor for a certain fire mage to find.

Wendy plopped on her bed in Fairy Hills and cried, trying to keep it silent.

"Just let it all out, Wendy. What you need is a good cry." Carla was rubbing her back with her paw. And, that's what she did.

Wendy furiously yelled at her pillow as if it was Natsu, punching it and letting all her frustration out. Carla continued to rub her back, soothing her in the best way she could. Wendy stopped, panting, and started crying even more, hugging her pillow.

Carla knew Wendy had it bad for Natsu, but she didn't think it was going to be like this. All the exceed could do was hug, sooth, and comfort the poor girl. It was worse than rejection. Her crush came into the guild hand-in-hand with the one girl Wendy was worried about. The entire time she planned to confess, Wendy was worried that Lucy and Natsu would suddenly tie the knot. Carla felt terrible just seeing her best friend broken like this.

"Carla.." Wendy called, her voice hoarse and muffled by her pillow. "I'm not going to get over Natsu-san anytime soon, but that day will come. I won't find anyone else like him either. I know that's selfish, but Natsu-san was "the one". Levy-chan was right. The hole in my heart will always be there, but the wound will heal, eventually. Until then, I'm going to put a smile on my face. Fake or real, it doesn't matter. I'm going to be happy for Natsu-san and Lucy-san, even if it's fake happiness. And, hopefully, one day, that fake happiness will become real." Somewhere in her speech Wendy's head had lifted from her pillow and she smiled for Carla. Little did Carla know that, that smile was one of the last real ones she'd see from Wendy for a long time.

The next day, Wendy went to the guild like any other day, though she avoided Natsu. She didn't know that Natsu had been watching her.

He knew her smile was fake and he seemed to be the only one who realized.

3 years passed with Wendy flashing fake smiles everywhere she went. It got so terrible, she convinced herself it was real happiness. She had to. If she didn't, she would fall back into the same loop of love. Wendy had started to forget the reasons she loved Natsu.

All her hard work was wasted when Natsu started talking to her after three years of avoidance. They became close friends and Wendy remembered all the reasons she loved him. His courageous actions, passionate words, persistence, honesty, loyalty, how he could always make her laugh, and his generosity. All those reasons and more were why Wendy loved Natsu.

Her wound had started to heal, slowly, but it was still progress. The other dragon slayers were helping her, but really it was Natsu who was doing the healing.

One day, though, it all cracked and shattered into a million pieces.

"Lucy Heartfilia, I've known you for so long and our relationship has been so close over that period of time. I want to make our relationship as close as it can possibly be, so.. " Natsu pulled a black box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a magnificent diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

Wendy watched from her seat at the bar and almost couldn't believe her ears or eyes. She felt tears sting her eyes and the feeling of crying felt so foreign to her as it had been years since she last cried.

Lucy looked hesitant at first, but smiled. "Y-Yes."

The guild celebrated for the two once again, but Wendy didn't feel like celebrating. She was going to go home and relive that night three years before. As she was walking out, she heard someone call her name. Turning, Wendy plastered a fake smile on her face when she realized it was Lucy.

"Hello, Lucy-san."

"Hey Wendy. I was wondering if you maybe, possibly, could be my maid of honor…?"

'No.' Was Wendy's instant reply in her head, but instead she forced her smile to be wider and she hugged Lucy.

"Of course! I would love to!" Wendy squealed "excitedly". It was fake. She knew it and so did Lucy and Natsu. Especially Natsu.

He felt so guilty. The only reason he asked Lucy to marry him was so he'd create some kind of distance between him and Wendy. Natsu didn't know any other way to get himself away from her.

Wendy had gone home early that night, but instead of crying, she looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't know that Carla was sitting on the bed behind her.

"Why?" Wendy asked herself quietly before getting louder. "Why doesn't Natsu-san like me? Everytime I create some distance, he puts himself back in my life! And I think that he really does like me! Now he's getting married to Lucy-san!" Carla put her paw on Wendy's shoulder and the girl saw her friend from the reflection in the mirror. Her tears finally overflowed and the little bit of makeup she wore was smeared all over her face.

"I'm such a mess. I'm sorry Carla. I really am."

"Don't be sorry, child. It's not your fault. You still like the idiot, though I don't understand why." Wendy shook her head. She had explained to Carla why she liked Natsu-san many times before.

"Anyways, you should be going to bed. The wedding preparations start tomorrow and I'm sure they'll need the maid of honor there." Carla told her and Wendy nodded.

"You know the only reason Lucy-san asked me was because Levy-chan would be on maternity leave at the time of the wedding, right?"

"I know. I just want to think on the positive side for once." Wendy giggled and showed a real smile and _boy_ was Carla grateful to see it.

For wedding preparations, Natsu and Wendy spent a lot of time together, more than they should've. They tasted all the cakes, tried all the food, and even practiced the wedding when Lucy wasn't able to be there. Freed would pretend to be the priest as Laxus, his boyfriend, was a groomsmen.

"Do you, Lucy Heartfilia, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?" Freed asked Wendy as if she was Lucy. The bluenette was secretly imagining it to be her and Natsu's wedding. That isn't a bad thing, is it? It shouldn't be anyways.

"I do." Wendy smiled a bright, genuine, and true smile that Natsu hadn't seen for a long time. It was refreshing.

"And do you, Natsu Dragneel, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I-" Natsu stopped himself after hearing Lucy call his name. She was running down the aisle and when she made it to the two, she kissed Natsu's cheek. Wendy's fake smile reappeared and she left to give them some privacy.

 _I am happy. I am happy. I am happy.'_ She would repeat constantly in her mind, thinking it was true when it was the complete opposite.

The day of the wedding came soon and Wendy barely heared the priest. She took glances at Natsu when she was sure no one was looking. How badly Wendy wanted to be in Lucy's spot right then. It was probably unhealthy to think, feel, and even act that way.

"Do you, Lucy Heartfilia, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked and Wendy waited for Lucy's dreaded reply.

The blonde looked at the guests and then at Natsu who had sadness in his eyes. He was doing this for Wendy. He needed her to get over him, just like he needed to stop thinking of Wendy in that way. The world would judge them and he didn't want to break her anymore than he already had.

"I-I can't." Everyone gasped, Wendy included. She thought they loved each other, so why would Lucy say no to marriage? It didn't click in her mind.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but I can't keep doing this. You're not in love with me and I'm not in love with you. This whole facade needs to stop before it gets out of hand." Lucy turned around to face Wendy whose face was in pure shock. "Wendy, Natsu's in love with you. He has been for a very long time now. I know how much you love him and I don't deserve to be with him as much as you do." Lucy switched their bouquets so Wendy got the bridal bouquet.

"Be with him, Wendy. He loves you just as much as you love him, maybe even more." Lucy whispered so only she heard. They switched spots, so Wendy was standing in front of Natsu. He had a light blush on his face out of embarrassment while hers was a dark crimson.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Wendy asked clearly so he and everyone else could hear her.

"Because I was scared of what others would think and how you would take it. The hate, that is. You're a strong girl, that I know, but I didn't believe you could take something like that." Natsu told her and Wendy's eyes became glossy with fresh tears.

"You dummy!" Her tears fell down her cheeks as she clutched the bouquet. "Why didn't you tell me before? I don't care about what others think and you shouldn't either! You love me, don't you? Then loving me should be enough! I'll be fine as long as you're with me. Better than fine. I'll be great! Better than I am now at least."

Natsu did the only thing he thought was appropriate: he hugged her. He hugged Wendy close to him and let her cry. Some were disappointed they didn't get to see any NaLu and left, while others were happy with the ending as it was. The rest were shouting **(*coughs* Draco *coughs*)** and cheering for the two, glad the wedding would end right.

Natsu hugged her until she had no tears left to cry. When he was positive she was okay, he carried her bridal style to his home which had just been cleaned.

"Make me better Natsu-san. I don't want to be this way anymore. I want to have real happiness and real smiles. I want to be happy again." She hugged him tightly and he smoothed down her hair.

"It's okay Wendy. I'll heal you and make sure you'll always be happy."

"Don't leave me, okay?"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

 **Alright, that's it everyone! Super happy for all of the support!**

 **Story Updates: Read my bio. Thanks!!**

 **Not too much to say except for thank you!!! Draco, I can't thank you enough!! You're a savior T-T!!** **I might edit these again in a while.. I don't know..** **Peace, SplatterGirl~!**


End file.
